Marceline meets Lucy
by MarcelineAndFinnFan
Summary: Marceline is hungry and someone shows up at her door. She bites her and she meets Finn and Jake and bites them but they turn evil and want to wipe out Ooo. They fight but then Lucy gets injured and they go to PB and get a vampire cure. Will they be able to cure Finn and Jake before they kill everyone in Ooo?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Part 1 (An Adventure Time fanfic/story and script idea for a Adventure Time miniseries)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Adventure Time. Kinda wish I did, considering this fanfic would become a real-life Adventure Time miniseries. YAY! Alright, all rights belong to Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network.

Chapter 1:

It was a casual and sunny day in Ooo, the Sun shined through Finn and Jake's Tree Fort, and everyone seemed to love this glorious morning. Sorta. One inhabitant of Ooo, Marceline the Vampire Queen, hissed at the Sun moaning as she struggled to find shade. And just about as she dissolved in the sunlight, she got shade. Her regeneration powers made all the bruises and ugly wounds go away, as she grabbed a bottle of sunblock with SPF 10 million, a knock came on her door. Marceline opened the door to see a child. Then, she said: "Uhh.. Can I stay here please?" Marceline was hungry, and she didn't have any apples or something to suck the red out of. But thinking about blood kinda helped her as she responded: "Sure, I guess. I mean, I'm not in a hurry, so of course you can come in!" "Thanks!" Marceline's hunger took over her again. "Uhh.. think you're current life is valuable?" "W-What the heck are you talking about?" "I'll take that as a yes. Doesn't matter, 'cause I'm gonna suck the blood outta ya!" And with that, Marceline held her tightly as she latched her fangs onto the girl's throat, and groaned as the sweet taste of blood overpowered her tastebuds and her mind raced with bloodlust, as the heavenly scream of the girl filled the air...

So, what do you think? Me as a fanfic writer? Well, shoutouts to these people who inspired me:

Chaoscythe, with the fanfic: "The Dumped, Captured, And Band"

TheRandomThinker12, with: "Bite Me"  
(There's more but I can't list em' all here)

Alright, see ya next time. (:

-MarcelineAndFinnFan


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy Part 2

DISCLAIMER: Once again, I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME! ALL RIGHTS TO PENDLETON WARD AND CARTOON NETWORK!  
Enjoy. (:

Chapter 2:

"Uhh.. I feel.. strange. Kinda feels like I've woke up after sleeping for a LONG time.. Well, guess I can check if I'm hurt or somethin'! Good thing I have this portable mirror! Hmm.. Nothing ye.. OH WHAT THE GLOB! I-is that two red spots o-on my neck? Ohh... (Gulp!) Surely I haven't turned into a v-vampire!" Marceline came in and said: "Well, I kinda turned you.." "YOU WHAT?! I HAVE NO LIFE BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU'RE A MONSTER! YOU RUINED MY L-" Marceline shot in quickly and exclaimed: Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa WHOA KID! Calm down.. You can get used to it! I can help you!" "WHAT'S THE POINT! YOU RUINED MY LI-" "Shh... Calm down.. I can help you.. Please, trust me!" "Well, I feel a bit better now. I think I can take it.." "Guess we can talk about it now." "Mm.. You're right. I guess." "Let's explain this to Finn and Jake!" "Who's Finn and Jake?" "Oh, my friends." "Let's visit them!" "OK." And with that, they left the cave, and set out to Finn and Jake's Tree Fort.

At the Tree Fort: Finn and Jake was exited Marceline was here, so they both shouted in unison: "Hey Marceline! Who's you're friend Marcy?" "Oh, her? Some kid who showed up at my door, and I was kinda hungry... And-" Marceline stopped suddenly. That look that Finn and Jake gave her, that "Tell me more!" look gave her the creeps. "Uh, Marceline? Anybody there? Snap out of it Marceline!" Finn snapped his fingers, and Marceline came to her senses. "What? Oh.. Explaining. Right. Now where was I? Oh. And I k-kinda b-bit her and-" "WHAT! YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT!" "Well, remember that time we first met, and I told that I DID drink blood sometimes?"(Here I'm mentioning what Marceline told Finn and Jake during their first encounter, in the episode "Evicted!") "Well, yeah, but-" Marceline looked sad as she said: "Well, one of those times was NOW. (Sigh!) Oh man, what I done? Well, anyways, this is.. um.. What's you're name?" "Uh.. Lucy. Lucy Abadeer. Finn, Jake and Marceline looked like their minds been blown. "LUCY ABADEER?!" "DUDE! THAT'S MY NAME! Oh, we just gotta get to the bottom of this.."

Chapter 2! BOOM! Just what you wanted! Betcha didn't expect THAT, did you? Well, just that happened when I dreamt this whole idea up! Yeah, my dreams are weird.. -.- Anyway, hope you enjoyed that chapter! Thanks for reading! BYEEE! (Oh, in case you didn't know, Marceline's last name is.. SPOILER ALERT! Nah, I'm just kidding. Abadeer! Well, you PROBABLY already knew that, or maybe you're an newbie to Adventure Time and you're reading this for LULZ. Yeah. No hard feelings, but.. You're kinda dumb if you DIDN'T Again I'm NOT mean to newbies! But Yeah.) T-T That was a LONG ending note but- ARGH, what the heck. I'm gonna stop wasting you're time and SHUT UP. (Sigh.) BYEEE! (For real this time -.-) (LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVAR!)

-MarcelineAndFinnFan


End file.
